Heatey
|Source = Franchise}} Heatey is a young male Hideous Heatwing who first appeared in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Early Life Heatey's egg becomes embedded in ice in the icy locale of Huttsgalor by unknown events in "Iced Out". His egg is seen by Elbone, who goes to ask the Rescue Riders for help. He only finds Aggro the Fire Fury. Together the two are able to free his egg, but get stuck on a floating slab of ice in an icy river. Despite the freezing temperatures, Heatey hatches out of his egg and into the arms of Elbone. Despite his ordeal, he is hale and hearty. While Elbone and Aggro try to escape from the ice slab, Heatey discovers his fire breathing ability. Using this, Aggro directs him to shoot fireballs at the Riders overhead, who aren't able to see them below. The signalling fireballs attract their attention, and the three are saved in the nick of time. They take Heatey back to The Roost, where he revels in the warm fire, then does to bed in a dish of stones. In "Crash Course", Heatey was playing with Sizzle and his siblings, when a thunderstorm began in Huttsgalor. During the night, while Heatey was playing with the Slobber Smelters, they accidentally knocked over a jar of Slinkwing slime, which opened and released the fluid near Cutter. In "Grumblegard, Part 1", Heatey was learning from Aggro how to shoot fire. He spent the rest of the day following her around. When the Baby Shriekscales started crying because they were hungry, Heatey cried too because of the loud noise. After Dak and Winger brought Crimson Pine bark, Heatey and the other hatchlings tried to chew on it. They then watched fearfully Grumblegard approaching Huttsgalor. Despite being fearful of the angry old dragon Grumblegard, Heatey and the other babies quickly took a liking to the grandfatherly dragon, in "Grumblegard, Part 2". Eventually his care is given over to Grumblegard on his island, due to its abundant food sources and the dragon's vast knowledge. Physical Appearance Being a Hideous Heatwing, Heatey's upper body exhibits a strong gradient of red and orange, coupled with cream-colored undersides. He has darker striping along his back. Personality Being a baby, Heatey is very active and lovable to humans and dragons alike. Abilities and Skills '''Firepower:' Heatey is able to breathe fire and fireballs as soon as he was hatched. Relationships Aggro Heatey has a closer relationship with Aggro than the other dragons, because both are fire dragons. She tries to teach him about his abilities. Elbone Elbone was the first thing Heatey saw when he hatched, and as such the two created a bond very quickly. Elbone took care of the baby dragon before the Rescue Riders took him to the Roost. Leyla Leyla, along with Aggro, is one of the primary caretakers of Heatey, performing basic care for him as a mother would. Grumblegard When Grumblegard came to Huttsgalor with the intention of destroying the village, Heatey was scared of the large dragon. However, after the Foreverhorn calmed down, Heatey, and the rest of the hatchlings, began climbing him and playing on him. Grumblegard was annoyed at first, but soon began to like the babies. After he took back his island, Grumblegard agreed to take Heatey and the other hatchling with him and raise them on his island. Appearances Trivia Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Baby Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Medium Dragons